rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Axel Vekon
Axel Vekon, a powerful sorcerer and widely known as "Archmage", is a legendary figure in Kandarin's history and present-day affairs. After serving his country and family as a beacon of magical knowledge, he soon found himself spearheading the plot which brought an end to the line of False Kings of Kandarin, claiming the throne for himself and reestablishing House Vekon as the primary noble and royal house. Through blood, sweat, and steel, the newly crowned and prophesied King of Kandarin would be known as The Redeemer as he does all in his power to restore the Kingdom to its former glory. History TBA About Axel Personality Though his renown as a legend in his country, Axel has always kept himself both humble and modest. All that befriend him would know of his loyalty and honesty, upon which he builds strong relationships with his peers and those that follow him. His leadership through these factors was shown during the time of the False Kings, in which Axel managed to earn the trust and following of the entire Kandar Military. Interestingly enough, the wizened man has occasionally displayed an apparent short temper. Though usually level-headed, Axel seems vastly irritated and annoyed by petty disagreements and arguments, and becomes dissatisfied when unable to make people see things his way. For unknown reasons, Axel has been thought to have depression by a number of people. Abilities and Strengths There is far more to Axel than meets the eye, or what word carries on the wind of his magical feats and talents. They too will be listed, along with several traits and strengths that shape the man Axel is today. Melee Having spent much of his youth training as an armsman and later a Dragon Knight, Axel is well versed in melee combat. Rarely is magical prowess not complimented with his family heirloom Stormweaver. Magic Often regarded as one of the, if not the most powerful spellcasters on Gielinor, Axel's style is like that of a battlemage and a spellsword, taking the front lines of any encounter head on and assaulting his foes with relentless arcane mastery. Elemental Magicks Air, 10/10 - '''Mastered. As a prime component to channeling blitzen, Axel has exceeded mastery with air-based magic. He also now possesses the Aerox, a Ring of Power that further heightens the users prowess with air-based magic and spells, causing his potential to skyrocket. '''Fire, 10/10 - '''Mastered. A profoundly skilled pyromancer, Axel uses his skill with it to empower his blitzen further, and it synchronizes extremely well with his air mastery. He also holds Ignis, another Ring of Power that bolsters the users potency with fire-based magic, causing him to reach absurd levels of skill. The flames that Axel conjure are always white in color, due to both the temperature and his affinity with light magic. '''Earth, 7/10 - '''Adept. His skill with Geomancy is mostly due to the fact that he wields Terra, his third Ring of Power that empowers the users skill with earth magicks. He most often uses this to create barriers for shielding and send minor quakes through the ground to stagger his foes. '''Water, 4/10 - '''Intermediate. Not having been one to find much favor in hydromancy, Axel practiced it long ago when he sought to master all magic. Since then he hasn't put much time into furthering his knowledge of it. '''Ancient Magicks Shadow, 10/10 - '''Mastered. Being one of the practices found in the Vekonic Spellbook, Axel was quick to learn and master what he considers the most versatile and useful of the ancient magicks. His knowledge of even the Shadow Realm itself is quite extensive. '''Ice, 3/10. - '''Novice. Only slight exposure to having studied it, as there were historical Vekon to use and master cryomancy. Not his cup of tea, however. '''Blood, 3/10. - '''Novice. Never found use with this, but is sometimes capable of draining the wounds of his foes, albeit unreliably. '''Smoke, 2/10. - '''Novice. Never had more than a small amount of practice. '''Vekonic Magicks Darkness and Light, 10/10. '''Beyond mastery. Axel is frequently called "Lightbringer", and that is owed in part to his expertise with light magic. Capable of burning away shadows, blinding, and burning the evils of the realm with scorching radiance, It has become a favored tool of Axel. '''God's Gift, 8/10. - '''Near mastery. God's Gift is the manipulation of the flow of energies that member of House Vekon possess in a wellspring within their bodies. It has many uses and is mostly involved with a form of telekinesis. '''Vekonic Summoning, 0/10. - '''Unlearned. Axel has not dabbled in this art. '''Life and Death, 0/10. - '''Unlearned. A Vekonic cousin of sorts to necromancy, Axel never had an opportunity to study it. '''Blitzen, 10/10. - '''Extreme mastery. Blitzen is the channeling of raw arcane energy found within most Vekon; it requires a deep understanding of pyromancy and aeromancy to evoke, and takes the form of blindingly hot white bolts of pure energy. It is above and beyond typical lightning magicks, as practiced by some devout Saradominists. It is often regarded as the most powerful form of spellcasting in terms of pure destructive force, capable of killing healthy man in an instant, coupled with the fact it is practically unable to be dodged. Axel spent his youth trying to master it and often exhausted himself due to the strain it afflicts on the caster. At his old age, however, he has truly mastered it and can cast it with relative ease. A bolt he conjured directly from a thundering sky was powerful enough to shatter the phylactery of a lich he battled. '''Aren Magicks Having used and studied directly from the Book of Galethorn for over 50 years, Axel has become better at this set of magic than most of the Aren family, save for a select few specialists. It was an obsession for him, arguably an unhealthy one, as he often practiced these deadly magicks on imprisoned individuals that would never see the light again. Carnalmancy, '10/10 - Mastered. Carnalmancy allows him to warp and bend the flesh of himself and his foes on contact, repair flesh, and ignore the pain associated with wounds, whether they be self-inflicted or not. Warping his flesh has numbed him greatly, and he found easy practice on unfortunate prisoners in the depths of Ardougne's dungeons. '''Osteomancy, '''10/10 - Mastered. The magic of bone is more excruciating to practice than Carnalmancy, allowing one to snap their bones at will and, with mastery, mend them back together. His self-healing is tremendous with these two arts. He is also able to strengthen the density of his own bones greatly. Should he manage to make physical contact with the bone structure of another individual, he could do the same. '''Cerebral Magic, '''10/10 - Mastered. His mind is a fortress of steel, unable to be penetrated by even the most skilled of mind mages. With this mastery, he could also exert his will over others, though it is not something he does too often. '''Spectral Magic, 6/10 - '''Adept. Spectralmancy may be the most powerful of the four Aren magics, and Axel is still learning. A host of grand powers comes with this. Spectral projection, becoming ethereal, and Spectral Vision, the ability to see the souls and auras of others. He uses this power primarily to detect undead creatures, and easily bypasses all means of protection that such creatures may use.(Liches, Wights, Necromancers, etc.) Other '''Necromancy, 7/10. - '''Very Adept. Not used offensively, however, but defensively. Having learned from Christopher Aren himself, Axel has trained to be a counter to necromancy, and has many tools in his belt to battle even the most powerful of necromancers. Beyond that, he considers the art to be repulsive. '''Teleportation, ?/10. '- Axel is able to teleport large numbers at a time, and has developed a method of teleportation that does not use abyssal travel. Beyond that, he isn't too skilled and has a hard time teleporting others against their will. Knowledge and Wisdom The trickery that Axel plays upon his visage does not fool anyone; the man is older than he would have one believe. And with great age comes experience and wisdom. Axel carries grandfather-like traits of such wisdom, and acts as a beacon of sagacity. He bestows such wisdom on his people, primarily his family, and over the Kingdom he rules. Along with this wisdom is knowledge. While his years of youth were spent in the libraries, this drove him in later years to experience the world first-hand. He strived to learn the mysteries of the world, and was determined enough to uncover knowledge that might have been long forgotten during his travels. His knowledge on the arcane is vast, as is his expertise on certain topics regarding lores and histories of the known realms. Equipment Axel is known to carry and use a number of interesting items, most of which are shunted to a small pocket dimension of his own design. With a simple gesture, the Archmage calls forth the object which he requires. Listed here are items of interest that he is known to use. ''Stormweaver'' * A sword of legend, the long, slender white blade forged from an unknown celestial metal. Notably wielded by Oliver Cleeves in the Fifth Age, which he used to cut down Thorvald Souleater. Later wielded by Axel, with which he slew the Lich known as Demyx Aren. Able to channel the power of the storms and fuel Vekonic blitzen. ''Book of Galethorn'' * The first Grandmaster of the House Aren's own personal journal and spellbook. Detailed within are his efforts during the God Wars, along with an extremely thorough guide to the mastery of the magicks he developed over the many years. Appears as a black leather journal with a red, seven-pointed star etched into its cover. It was recently stolen from his grasp. ''The Aren Rings of Power'' * Nir, Aerox, Terra, and Ignis. Four absurdly powerful and arguably accursed artifacts forged long ago for a legendary Aren patriarch. Over decades, Axel has slowly brought them into his own possession, vastly increasing his power and potential. The Archmage is quite formidable without them, but with he may arguably be the greatest mortal warrior and battlemage currently living on Gielinor. ''Amulet of Warping''''' * Crafted by Axel himself, the amulet is capable of altering or warping normal teleportation spells. It avoids the usage of the Abyss entirely, using a different method of transposing. This will often bypass teleblocks and teleport blocked locations. Titles Axel's Full Styling His Imperial Highness, Eternal Emperor Axel of the Royal House Vekon, first of his name, Redeemer of the Crimson Throne, King of the Kandars and Protector of the Realm, Undisputed Patriarch of the Vekon, The Great Archmage of the West, Sovereign Head of the Most Noble Order of the Dragon, Lightbringer, Commander in Chief of the Kandarin Armed Forces, Lord High Inquisitor of Kandarin, Defender of the Faith by the Grace of God, Unifier of the Golden Kingdom. Gallery TBA Trivia *Axel loves pineapple upside-down cake. *He also loves orange juice. *Axel's power is often called into question, typically by those who have rarely interacted with him. Usually called "overpowered" or "unbeatable", his capabilities have been used as an excuse by others when threatening the Vekonic regime is brought into question. Such has recently led to powergaming and led a secondary Kandarin group into splitting the canon. The irony lies within the fact that Axel would not partake in any battles or wars to help determine their outcomes. His power is severely underplayed in strictly public role-play events. *Axel is likely secretly Zarosian; people like to metagame this knowledge when referencing him and his Empire, and even going as far as to state that all of the Kandar populace is Zarosian. That is untrue, however, and Axel has done everything in his power to uphold himself as a devout Saradominist, and painted his Empire in the same image. Category:Royalty Category:Noble Category:Kandarin Category:Zarosian Category:Male Category:Modern Magic user Category:Mage Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Vekon Category:Saradominist Category:Battlemage Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Dark Magic user